crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lo-Lo
Lo-Lo é o Elemental do Ar. Ele tem domínio sobre as forças do vento, raios e atmosfera. Ele pode criar eletricidade e lasers à vontade, e pode transformar Crunch em uma entidade enorme, semelhante a um gênio, capaz de gerar eletricidade. Ele tem uma personalidade um pouco efeminada e é bastante arrogante, amando fazer piadas sempre que possível. Ele é dublado por Jess Harnell na versão em inglês e dublado por Masaru Ikeda na versão japonesa. Origem Há milhares de anos atrás, os Antigos Ancestrais travaram uma batalha corajosa contra os Elementais — um grupo de máscaras renegadas que controlavam os elementos da terra, água, ar, e fogo. Cada máscara reinava sobre um elemento específico e usava-o para devastar o mundo. Os Antigos Ancestrais conseguiram aprisionar os Elementais com o usdo e jóias especiais conhecidas como os Cristais Elementais, que os pôs num estado de hibernação. Neo Cortex e Uka Uka libertaram os Elementais para que se pudessem tornar na fonte de energia para Crunch, na altura em que a sua mente estava sob o controlo de Cortex. História Numa estação espacial flutuando na órbita da Terra, Uka Uka reclama com o Dr. Neo Cortex, N. Gin, Pequeno Tigre (Tiny Tiger), Dingodile e o Dr. Nefasto Tropy (Respectivamente, os chefes em "Crash Bandicoot Warped") que suas incompetências foram desastrosas e diz que é melhor arrumarem logo um bom plano para que possam destruir Crash e seus amigos. N. Gin acidentalmente deixa escapar que Cortex andou trabalhando numa arma super-secreta dia e noite desde a última vez em que Crash o derrotou. Cortex confirma a afirmação, mas diz que o elemento crucial que falta é a fonte de poder. Ao ouvir a palavra "elemento", Uka Uka começa a ponderar e pensa em libertar os Elementais, máscaras maléficas capazes de controlar os quatro elementos da natureza e que estavam hibernando há milênios. Cortex então decide usar Crunch (a tal arma super secreta), um bandicoot geneticamente alterado por ele (Cortex) como cobaia controlada pelos Elementais. Nisso, os malvados começam seu plano. Na Ilha de N. Sane, os Bandicoots cuidavam de sua vida quando várias catástrofes naturais começam a acontecer lá. Desconfiado de que Uka Uka está tramando mais uma das suas, Aku Aku vai ao encontro dele e descobre sobre seu plano. Então, os Bandicoots devem coletar Cristais de Poder para que os Elementais possam voltar a hibernar. Então, eles rumam para a mais nova invenção de Coco, o Sistema VR Hub. Após enfrentar com sucesso os elementais de Terra, Água e Fogo chega enfim o momento de Crash confrontar o de ar Lo-Lo que usa seu poder Atmospheric Preassure, dá forças de um furacão para Crunch, mas Crash o derrota. Dr. Neo cortex e Uka-Uka também escondem cristais, mas Crash os encontra, tendo que lutar com Crunch uma última vez. Agora ele usa todos os elementais de uma vez e Cortex está assistindo tudo, mas Crunch fica bravo e dá um soco no Dr. Neo Cortex, Crash dá bazookada ou giro várias vezes. Crash o derrota. A história acaba com Uka Uka reclamando com Cortex porque não conseguiu derrotar crash e ele atira em um reator da nave e eles usam uma cápsula para escapar enquanto crunch volta ao normal e foge com crash na nave de coco. No final aparece Uka Uka e Cortex na antardida congelados num iceberg Intérprete Ele é dublado por Jess Harnell na versão em inglês e dublado por Masaru Ikeda na versão japonesa. Fatos Interessantes * Parece irônico que Lo-Lo seja combatido após Py-Ro, dado que Py-Ro é declarado a máscara mais forte e o líder dos Elementais. No entanto, a luta do chefe do Air Crunch é considerada significativamente mais difícil. * Lo-Lo é o único Elemental cujo nome não é mencionado durante o jogo nem relacionado ao seu elemento. * No entanto, seu nome vem de "golpe", o que pode significar um vento forte. * Eles são personagens isolados que aparecem apenas em um jogo em toda a franquia como por exemplo: Rilla Roo, Von Clutch, Pasadena, Willie, Rusty Walrus, Zem, and Zam.. * Fora de todos os vilões do passado, eles nunca chegaram à "festa de aniversário" do Crash em Crash Twinsanity; isso é porque eles foram aprisionados no final de The Wrath of Cortex. * Nunca é estabelecido em The Wrath of Cortex sobre como Uka Uka e Dr. Cortex realmente libertaram e acordaram os Elementais. * Eles são bem conhecidos por Aku Aku e Uka Uka e os conhecem bem também. Eles têm um relacionamento antagônico com Aku Aku enquanto eles o provocam. * Cada um dos Elementais tem sua própria versão de um laboratório oculto no último nível do respectivo Quarto de Dobra da máscara que combina com seu elemento correspondente. (Reator do compactador: Rocha - Rok-Ko, H2 Oh não: Água - Wa-Wa, Fahrenheit Frenesi: Fogo - Py-Ro, Resistindo às alturas: Vento - Lo-Lo) Galeria Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Lo-Lo.png|Lo-Lo The spiritual masks by lurking leanne-d86x92z.png|As Máscaras Espirítuais lo_lo_by_naruhinafanatic-d86ipf2.png en:Lo-Lo es:Lo-Lo Categoria:Personagem